Avatar Aang One Shots
by Ardala91
Summary: This is sort of a companion story to the Prince Zuko One-Shots Series, it's basically a short collection of one shots and drabbles dealing with Aang as the central character. Most of them are from futuristic scenes and are primarily Kataang.
1. The Right Choice

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters!

This is my new series for Aang, on a side note I plan to do this for Katara, Sokka, Toph, and possibly Iroh if by awesome readers want it! (Thanks for reading!)

-Ardala91

_

* * *

"__A person often meets his destiny on the road he took to avoid it.__"_

–Jean de La Fontaine

* * *

Destiny. Fate. Was it all predestined? He wondered darkly, or was there choice? Did he get to choose what he desired to do? Would he always have to do what the great and glorious Avatar had to do…would he ever be able to make decisions as _himself?_

He remembered well when he'd first been told that _he_ was the Avatar. As a twelve year old at the time, he hadn't known how to feel about it. He was confused. Scared. Afraid of change which had come swiftly. Then he had handled it by running away. That had led to a hundred year sleep and waking to a changed world. But it had given way to something new and profound…

Aang rolled over to his stomach on his bed uncomfortably, feeling as if the sheets were trying to strangle him as he thought. He could feel the sweat slick all over his body and tried to find a cold spot in the sheets. Irritated he threw them off. Why was it always hot in the Fire Nation?! Memories of sleeping by the fireside underneath the stars came to him and he thought of it wistfully. He'd be back to travelling soon enough, he told himself, you can survive till then!

He was not a child anymore and he could be patient now, Aang repeated to himself firmly. Still…he felt like running outside and calling Appa, and together they could just fly away again. _No!_ He yelled sharply in his mind. He had duties; he was the Avatar…who didn't even know how to make a decision.

As Aang, he wanted it badly, was burning for that chance….but that could make her unhappy, what kind of lifestyle would she have with him? Yet he knew that she was what he wanted.

As the Avatar, he shouldn't risk someone like that; he could bring her danger and harm. Was it even right for him to be with someone? Even if that wasn't the issue, would she prove to be a distraction…? He shook his head, of course not…but he didn't want to be the source of _her_ fall.

He spent the whole night unable to sleep, unable to decide. That morning as he was getting ready to leave his decision was made for him. "Aang!" a voice called out, making him turn. "Wait!" Blue eyes flashed with annoyance in her face as she ran to him. Aang couldn't swallow as he looked at her. She was beautiful.

"Are you leaving?" she asked outraged with a heavy breath.

Aang shrugged uncomfortably. "It's time I was leaving; there are other places I'm needed at."

"You're trying to leave without notice," Katara said angrily, "Were you trying to leave me here?"

Aang looked away guiltily, avoiding her eyes. "You…I thought you didn't want to leave."

He heard Katara sputter. "Why would I not…" she started to say, but realization dawned on her face, "You thought that I…and…Zuko?"

Aang looked back at her. "It seemed like it."

Katara shook her head. "We're friends, that's all," she explained, "Don't be so quick to judge!"

Aang gave her a sheepish smile. "Sorry," he said carefully. He didn't mention when he had seen them together how Zuko looked at her. She hadn't noticed it and maybe he didn't want her to. Perhaps if she did know…he rolled his eyes at himself, giving in to the competition now? He asked himself with a snort.

"Aang?" Katara asked him. "We can leave now if you want too."

"Where's your stuff." He asked with an eyebrow. Maybe if she left to get it he could go…he slapped himself mentally. What was he thinking? She'd said herself that she wasn't with Zuko!

"I already packed it with yours," she stated with a smile. She leaned to his ear and whispered, "I know what you were thinking about, so I helped you to make the right choice."

Aang gave her a shamed smile. "Thanks Katara." Then he leaned in and kissed her, making the decision final with no doubt.


	2. The Stone

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or its characters.

This is in a different shipping from the last one and the italicsized words are from a poem by Edgar Allen Poe. Please R&R and enjoy.

-Ardala91

_

* * *

_

_Take this kiss upon the brow!_

_And, in parting from you now_

_Thus much let me avow-You are not wrong, who deem_

_That my days have been a dream;_

* * *

The morning air hung with dense moisture that soaked the drooping branches of the tree. The sky was scraped in dark grays and whites above and the grass was flushed with dew. Branches were twisted in forgotten prayers from the knotted tree. It had been struck by lightning years ago, leaving a blackened and scarred tree behind. The trunk was as wide as several men with their arms around, but it seemed squat from the length of towering height.

At its base was a stone embedded in the earth, moss had grown into the words carved on its surface and weeds had begun to grow around it in its lost memory. The branches groaned while a bent over figure crouched beside the marker. Large, slender fingers reverently cleared the headstone of its litter from nature. The man stayed kneeling beside the marker and sat on a protruding root next to it while he leaned against the trunk.

His wide grey eyes were solemn and bleak as he watched the stone and his clasping hands twitched. The man was of a taller lean build with the lines of having just left early manhood. The clothes he wore were of fine make but were frayed from use and stained. There was no hair on his head; instead to decorate it was a long running blue arrow that stopped at his forehead. A hushed voice spoke with doleful tones, shattering the gloomy quiet. "I'm sorry it's taken me so long to return...I was busy." The man gave an apologetic look towards the stone. "I always meant to come back, but I was scared to, to be honest."

* * *

_Yet if hope has flown away_

_In a night, or in a day__In a vision, or in none,_

_Is it therefore the less gone?_

_All that we see or seem_

_Is__ but a dream within a dream.

* * *

_

The man's voice became louder and foreboding. "You can't imagine how hard it's without you." He gave an abashed gaze. "Actually, you would since you're gone." The wind sighed softly on his face making him to blink. "I've learned to live again, I mean that I've had to move on to be able to live, but that's what you would have wanted." The man clenched his fists tightly. "I wish you were still here and I'm angry that you're not!"

* * *

_I stand amid the roar_

_Of a surf-tormented shore_

_And I hold within my hand_

_Grains of the golden sand-__How few! __yet__ how they creep_

_Through my fingers to the deep,_

_While I weep- while I weep!

* * *

_

The man had begun to raise his voice to a yell, full of anguish, anger, and sorrow. "I blame myself you know, but I know that there was nothing that I could have done!" He let out a ragged breath and his voice shook. "I miss you." He touched the stone lightly with sad fingers, tracing the words. "I'm sorry that I couldn't save you." he whispered, tracing her name. "Wait for me." The moss made the words a speckled green on the stone, making them stand out against its grey exterior. _Toph __Beifong__, forever friend in our hearts and hero to the world.

* * *

_

_O God! __can__ I not grasp_

_Them with a tighter clasp?_

_O God! __can__ I not save_

_One from the pitiless wave?_

_Is all that we see or seem_

_But__ a dream within a dream?_


	3. Missing You

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters.

I haven't written in awhile. Usually I write when I'm sitting there in class with nothing to do, like I did with this peice. Enjoy!

-Ardala91

* * *

The clouds drifted like lazy cheese puffs across the sky with the sunrise's golden light setting them aglow. The sky was a perfect blue with its puffy clouds, but there was no dark smirching its smile. There was a nervous racket penetrating the air expressed by no breath in the air at all. No branches in the trees or grass on the hillside caressed by the wind. A perfect stillness. A wailing silence.

In one field overgrown with lean yellow stalks, a lone person smashed them down with their feet as they walked. The person's lithe hands felt the tips of the prickly grass with their open palms. Long robes draped about the tall, pale figure in bright oranges and yellows like the hues of the rising sun. Sweat ran down a narrow nose and shined on his hairless head. A blue tattoo ran straight his forehead, pointing downward to his eyes. Grey eyes swirled about with a sorrowful gaze in concentration with his mouth set in a determined line.

He was thinking. A lot. Probably too much, he thought, considering that's all what he seemed to be doing these days. Thinking. Meditating. He stopped irritated and flung himself to the ground on his back. The grass itched his skin and his vision was of blue sky surrounded by towering walls of golden grass. A pulsating desire throbbed in his heart to be able to sleep without dreams. They haunted him relentlessly, causing him great joy and terrible strife. Sometimes he ached to be able to enter a dreamless sleep that he'd never wake up from.

He knew that he'd survive. He would get past this and continue on. Life was holding its arms open before him, waiting for a response. Soon he'd return to its embrace, but not now. Right now it was easier to think. To remember.

He chuckled gently at a memory of Appa sneezing on Sokka when they'd first met. He recalled the intense ache he'd felt when Appa had been kidnapped. He remembered a lot of things, good and ill.

Roku had died with his animal guide, a dragon. Appa had died before him to protect him, Aang would fiercely miss that six ton fur ball till the end of his days.


	4. Survival

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters!

I know its extremely short, but I personally like it all things considered. Toph might be a bit OC though, what do you think? Please R&R! Thanks!

-Ardala91

* * *

"Aang!" a voice shrieked out with absolute horror and fear. "Aang! No!"

He turned his head back for only a moment to look at her. They were just kids, the both of them, but with adult responsibilities. She was young, but looked like she'd lived an age as she stood there with her small hands balled up into fists. Her clothes were torn and grimed from the battle and her breathtaking jade eyes were cast naturally in his direction.

A smile decorated his lips to tell her it was okay, but then he remembered that she couldn't see it. He turned around quickly and hurried through the massive doors. They clanked out loudly behind him, muting the sounds of the battles outside of the room. Her cry still echoed in his ears. Maybe when they were older he would've married her. He didn't know.

He pushed back his fear as a chilling voice called out, "So, this is the Avatar…are you ready to die?"

Aang stood defiantly and challenged the voice somewhere out there in the dark, forbidding throne room. "If I go, you're coming with me!"

A fierce laughter cackled throughout the room and Aang could only think of her green eyes. He was going to survive, he decided, for those green eyes.


	5. Change

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters.

Well, here we go again. Due to the advice that another writer pointed out to me on this website, I'm going to be making these scenes much longer and more detailed. Wish me luck!

-Ardala91

* * *

_"Things do not change: we change." -Henry Thoreau_

* * *

"I missed you," a tender voice said, "Did you forget?...I feared you weren't coming back. I loved you." Aang shook his head as he considered saying these things to her as she approached. What was he suppose to say? She'd left, not him! 'That was because she was needed elsewhere,' he told himself sternly, 'and she's back now and that's all that matters.'

Katara had changed since he'd last seen her. Her eyes were burdened with new experiences and she carried herself with an air he didn't even know existed. Where was the girl he'd fallen in love with? What had happened? He embraced her hug warmly and felt her eyes observe him without revealing anything. "I missed you," she whispered in his ear. He held her for the longest moment. What could he say, the actual truth? He hadn't seen her for over two years now and…

"I missed you too," he responded thickly, backing up out of the hug. "Katara…we need to talk."

Her eyes shifted about uncomfortably and Aang could have sworn he saw… "Yeah, we do," she assented quietly. She lifted her face to observe him with respect, but was that defeat in her eyes..? "You've changed," she stated, "A lot."

Aang swallowed. Why was it suddenly hard for him to breath? "I know."

She tilted her head. "I have too. Does that bother you?"

"Not entirely," he defended himself, "We just need time to-"

"Fall in love again," she finished for him, "but we might not be able." Her cobalt eyes read his own like an open book and Aang saw _her_, a glimpse of the girl he'd loved. "And you don't think we can."


	6. How Cruel

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters.

I seem to be incapable of writing longer one-shots...sighs they always look longer on Word! Enjoy though!

-Ardala91

"Death is a challenge. It tells us not to waste time…It tells us to tell each other right now that we love each other." 

-Leo F. Buscaglia 

* * *

How cruel, that was the thought that occurred to him in that moment, Cruel and Unfair! It was not fair, and yet he accepted it, even though part of him wanted to dig his heels into the ground or stamp his foot like a small child. It was cruel, but that was the way war usually is, especially if it all boils down to you because you're _important_. You're supposed to be the leader, to lead your troops in with bravery and fight like the powerful Avatar you're supposed to be. He'd done that with all the stamina and glory that can come to an undertrained Avatar who's only a kid. A child burdened with responsibilities beyond his years who'd met them with honor and maturity seemingly ahead of him.

The Avatar. The Avatar who is supposed to beat the Fire Lord. The Avatar who is supposed to end the war that he should have been around to prevent. He'd never truly desired to be the Avatar, but eventually he had come to terms with who he was, who he would be…or could have been. His lungs were heavy as if Appa had crash landed on top of him, the idea of it made him giggle madly with confusion. Why was he thinking about that? Oh right, because he couldn't breathe. He attempted to lift his head, but his head felt just as heavy like the boulders he couldn't earthbend when he first started to learn. 

That was when he remembered why he couldn't breathe because a pillar had fallen on top of him, thanks to that spiteful Fire Lord. He'd tried so hard to turn him peacefully….but the man had refused. He tried to smile knowing he'd done his duty, but he recalled he couldn't anyways. His body was numb, he could not _feel_ anything at all.

His thoughts became more distorted as he tried to recall why he thought it was cruel. Unfair. So…forlorn…his thoughts halted as he thought he could hear a faint cry from a familiar voice. Ah, he thought bitterly, that is why….then everything became silent with a breathtaking oblivion.


	7. The Shadow

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its creations!

I have no idea where this one came from! But enjoy and thanks for reading!

-Ardala91

* * *

Aang grunted as he rolled over onto his side in a restless sleep. Appa blinked his wide eyes as he watched him from only several feet away. The fire had burned down to barely living embers by Aang and the forest around him was dark with anticipation. Clouds smothered any silver light, making the night appear to be eternal.

_"Why did you leave us, Aang?" an elderly male voice asked._

_"We need you, Aang!"_

_"Aang! No!" a young women cried._

_"Twinkle toes, watch out!" another voice shrieked._

_"Look what you've done!" a fierce male's voice howled, "You let her die!"_

Multitudes of voices rang in his mind, becoming an unpleasant mixture that sounded like metal grinding together. They continued to grow louder and louder and more distorted until it was a whiny pitch throbbing his ear drums.

Then it stopped.

Aang rose slowly to his feet and opened his eyes to see a broiling sky above him and a vast landscape continuing on till it became a dark violet on its horizon. The ground was perfectly flat but the cragged horizon promised hills. Tainted rust met his view as he looked at the dirt that swirled around his feet from a low wind. It reminded him of blood and unpleasant memories he instantly pushed aside. The storm above him rumbled with impatient ferocity, but with no extending fingers of light. Only the dark light at the blurred edge provided any light, casting the land into a shaded twilight.

Aang turned sharply when he heard the light footsteps of someone approaching. The outline of a person of smaller build then himself stood only feet away from him, stopping when he or she had realized they'd been detected. Yet it wasn't truly a person, Aang realized, it was more of a shadow that wavered in the dark, for he could see through it! The faces, any clothes, were not apparent. It was only a shadow, a phantom! The silent shadow remained away from him till Aang broke the burdened silence. "What is this?" As soon as he spoke the shadow took several feet towards him.

The shadow's head tilted as its form looked around the landscape slowly. "I don't know," it replied with a voice that whispered a light voice that sounded like wind rustling through withered leaves. 

"I'm dreaming."

The shadow's head snapped up and Aang could feel its glare, but he held his position firmly and stared back. He was the Avatar after all and no dream, or even if this was something from the spirit world would frighten him! 

"Perhaps you are the one who is in **my **dream," the shadow hissed. 

"Hey, I'm the one who's human and the Avatar!" Aang protested, "What are you? Can you even sleep?" 

Somehow the air around the shadow turned even blacker and quivered making the air shimmer like an ebony mirage. Aang resisted the instinct to take a step back. In the barest audible voice that stank with horrible outrage, "YOU are the Avatar? How dare you intrude here! This is **mine!** LEAVE NOW!" 

Aang flinched as the shadow's roar filled the empty air between them. The shadow stayed where it was, but waves of enmity rolled over to Aang like a tidal wave. Perhaps he'd better be going…he started to quietly back away unnoticed, but before he'd gotten five feet away the shadow suddenly commanded. "WAIT...Don't go!" Aang stopped surprised. Had there been longing in that voice…? He turned his grey eyes carefully at the shadow. "I-" the shadow began, "What's your name?"

"My name?" Aang repeated. What was with the sudden change of heart with this thing?

"Yes, your name!" the shadow snapped, making the air tremble slightly, "Surely you have another title other then Avatar?" 

"Aang," he answered immediately, hoping to keep this thing calm. "What's yours?" 

The shadow turned away from his eyes. "I…I can't remember."

"Oh, that's horrible!" Aang replied truthfully, "Do you know…what you are?"

"No." the shadow stated bitterly. "Why are **you** here?"

Aang paused, hesitant to make this creature angry again. "I was asleep and then I was here."

"The only reason you'd be here is because of Pain," the shadow remarked, gesturing around with wavering arms. "You are in terrible Pain!" it cried, "Always Pain, only the Pain is remembered, with the Regret, the WISH! I CAN'T REMEMBER! Oohhhh, but it drives you even further, always darker, YES, the Pain!

Aang watched with fascinated horror as the shadow muttered and wailed. Pity along with curiosity melded into his thoughts. What was pathetic existence did this creature lead? Or had led? "Excuse me, but can't you recall anything else?" 

The shadow was silenced as if its throat had been slit. It rasped for a few moments before it answered him with labored breaths. "There was a face…smiling! Beautiful! HOPE!" the shadow cackled, sending shivers down Aang's spine. "There was HOPE" it shrieked, making Aang clamp his hands over his ears. "Can't you SEE?" it bellowed with animosity and grief combined, "It was going to be so beautiful…so perfect…then it all came CRASHING down! CRASH! Do YOU know? SEE! KNOW! REMEMBER?!" 

"I don't understand!" Aang yelled, attempting to silence the shadow, to stop its clamoring which made his ears pound. "What are you talking about?"

The shadow wailed like a mother lamenting over her child's grave, the sound making Aang's heart stop beating for a moment. "IT WAS YOU!" the shadow stormed, "I know now! MEMORY! It was YOU!" The darkness around the shadow collapsed in on itself, and a rip seemed to be made in the very center of it from which a brilliant light glimmered. Aang stared transfixed as the light swallowed the darkness, leaving… nothing.

* * *

Aang woke with a gasp and sweat dripping down his neck as he realized that he was awake. The fire was dead, leaving him in a beautiful, bliss darkness. He was dreaming…had been dreaming, he reassured himself. That dream though had been very real and depressingly bleak. What was that shadow? He didn't understand!

The loud _snap_ of branches breaking made Aang stand to his feet battle ready, till he realized after a few minutes that it was nothing more than the wind. He started to relax until a flash of color caught his eyes. Standing across the fireplace was…her…how was that possible? Aang choked and fell to his knees with bitter hope and shock. This wasn't possible! She was dead! 

She gazed at him with the most sympathetic eyes and forlorn smile he'd ever seen. "Thank you, Aang," she said quietly, "I didn't know what I was or what I had been. You saved me at last."

"But-you died-I saw…I failed!" Aang stuttered, looking at her with depressed eyes. "Are you here…at last?"

"No, my love," she whispered, her form starting to fade as light entered the heavens, "I am saying goodbye at last."


	8. Tea Plus Advice Equals

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters!

Again, less about a shipping and more about a conversation between Aang and one of the best characters of the show!

-Ardala91_

* * *

_

_"Each cup of tea represents an imaginary voyage."_ -Catherine Douzel

* * *

A small swirl of steam rose from the cracked cup, the smell wafting into his nose with a surprising pleasant aroma. The liquid itself didn't look to appetizing with a murky tan color, especially with bits of leaves floating in it here and there. He'd never drunk much tea before to be honest, but today was the day…he raised it up to his lips and...

Gagged as he attempted to spit it out of his mouth, for the scalding liquid was burning his tongue! He heard an amused chuckle and raised his eyes to meet those of his elderly companion. "Too hot, is it then?" the man asked him with amused dark flaxen eyes, "You should try to cool it down with your breath before drinking it."

Aang hung his embarrassed head down as he wiped at his mouth with his sleeve. Of all things to happen to him lately, this would be one of the least he would've been expecting! The old man sitting beside him looked at him merrily, even if he was dressed in well traveled clothes and with random leaves and tiny twigs snatched into his long grey hair. Who'd known that he'd have been sitting at the Fire Nation with Zuko three days ago and then run into his Uncle in the middle of the Earth Kingdom? Wonders will never cease…

"What are you thinking about?" Iroh asked him suddenly with his low voice.

Aang set his cup of tea down on the forest floor carefully. He frowned as he responded, "I was thinking about how weird it is that I just run into you like this. The last time I was you was at Ba Sing Sae and the last anyone heard of you was when you broke free from prison over two years ago! Where have you been?"

Iroh's face tightened around the eyes as he raised his tea up to his mouth and took a generous gulp. "It's not more of where I've been, but where I've not been," he answered Aang finally, "Just as I've been wondering, where you have _not_ been?"

Aang looked at him incredulously. What has that got to do with anything? Aang remembered the advice Iroh had given him once though, and how Toph had said he'd given her great advice. Maybe he'd think about his words, after all this man was a lot older than him, albeit the century he'd been asleep for, but that didn't count in the experience department. But what was Iroh trying to get at here? "I've been all over the place, me and Appa, anyways," Aang said, "I still had to train more and the whole restoring world thing too comes in a lot."

Iroh shook his head. "You're not getting it are you?" he asked as if he were speaking to a small child.

"What's there to get?" Aang argued brashly, "You haven't been to the Fire Nation at all, have you? Zuko needed you and you probably knew it!"

Iroh looked at him thoughtfully with the veil of grief in his eyes. "Zuko needs to learn on his own now, I cannot show him the way." He explained roughly, "It is like when baby birds need to learn to fly, a parent should push them out of the nest because of they don't, they will stay reliant on their parents."

Aang picked his tea back up and drank it with a cautious sip. Much to his joy it was rather good with a relaxing taste to the tongue, not horrific he'd imagined it to be from Zuko's stories. "I get that part," he said jadedly, "Do you want me to tell Zuko about you?"

"No, no there is no need for that," Iroh replied with his grey eyebrows in a frown, "I'll be coming along to see him soon enough."

Aang relaxed into a hunch as he leaned against the mossy bark of a fallen tree. "So, what have you been doing?"

Iroh chuckled. "Oh, the usual with my wandering spirit. There is still so much to see and interesting people to meet. I must say I am glad to have met you again."

Aang smiled back. "Same here. Are you still in the business of giving good advice by any chance?" he asked innocently.

Iroh's face split into a gentle expression. "Of course I am," he said happily with a wave of his hand, which he'd seemed to forgotten held his cup of tea, sending small hot droplets flying into the air.

"Ouch!" Aang yelped as he was hit on the cheek.

Iroh smiled guiltily. "Sorry about that," he apologized. "Now what did you want to ask me?"

Aang felt a blush rise on his cheeks as he began. "Well, it's about a girl and-"

"Love, is it again?" Iroh inquired, "The never ending dilemma." He winked.

Aang shifted uncomfortably about. "Yes," he tried to say solemnly, "How do you tell her that…uhm…"

Iroh's face was mixed with laughter and as much seriousness as Aang's. "I'll let you in on a little secret," he said wisely, "Let your love be like the misty rains, coming softly, but flooding the river."

Aang's eyes widened and he recalled Zuko's warnings of his Uncle's proverbs. "Huh?"

Iroh sighed at him and Aang watched horrified as the old man's eyes became determined. This man was not going to let him go until his head would be spinning from confusion!

* * *

**Note: the last phrase spoken by Iroh is actually a Malagasy Proverb.**


	9. A Name

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Newest addition. I know it's short, but I hope you all enjoy it!

-Ardala91

* * *

"_Words have meaning and names have power."_ –Author Unknown

* * *

Light blue eyes that reminded him of morning mist stared up at him like tiny pebbles. The small face they belonged to was that of a chubby infant. He held the bundled babe in his arms, afraid to move lest he drop him. He noted the dark, think hair on his son's delicate head and his smooth skin. The baby's skin was darker then his, but not quite the shade of his mother's either.

He'd never really held a baby in his arms before and he still couldn't believe he had a child. A son. The baby watched him with solemn, unblinking eyes and he stared back fascinated.

"What do you want to name him?" she asked, startling him as she touched his shoulder. He looked up into her warm, but tired blue eyes.

He looked back down at the baby. A name? 'Right,' he told himself silently, 'I just can't keep calling him the baby for forever.'

"I don't know," he said back. "I mean, are we going to go with an Airbender name? Or a Water Tribe?"

Her blue eyes grew distant as she thought. They sparked and he knew what name she wanted. "Do you want to name the baby after him?" he asked her, "It is a good name, not to mention it would be a good sign to name him thus."

Her eyes grew forlorn for only a moment before they watched their son. "It would be a good way to remember him," she said slowly, "To honor him."

They both looked down at the baby. He gave his son a gentle, but somehow sad smile. He cradled his son in his arms.

"Zuko," he said reverently, "Your name is Zuko, my son."


	10. Young Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Here is a nice, pleasant scene! Hope you all like it and anyone want to review? ;)

-Ardala91

* * *

"_Love is the greatest refreshment in life"._ -Pablo Picasso

* * *

The golden, wood door stood closed in front of the young man as he waited. He could have been from fourteen to sixteen years of age for he was taller than most around his age. Most likely to his annoyance he was lanky in build, but had the promise of filling out. His facial features were not to sharp, being softer but his grey eyes could draw one's attention. The dark, brown hair that was from his mother hung loose at the base of his neck. He had golden skin like a tan that some might envy. He raised his fist and knocked lightly on the door. "Who is it?" an older man's voice called from the other side.

"It's me," the young man answered loudly.

"Oh, well come on in then." The young man opened the door and entered the small chamber. A small window in angular shape sat across from him, filtrating light into the room. The walls were made of smooth, tan rocks that glowed softly in the natural light. A ratty, oval rug was in the center while shelves protect the wall, filled to the brim with scroll and other items of interest. A low table was to his left with several papers on its surface. A single candle was lit there. On fluffy cushions sat a mad in his later mid-years concentrated on his writing. He was clothed in a brightly colored orange and yellow robe, which stood out against his own pale skin. A bright blue arrow mark gleamed on his bald head. He looked at the young man with tired eyes that sparkled amiably.

The young man frowned at the shadows underneath the older man's face and the lines around his eyes which seemed deeper than usual. "Do you want to sit down?" the older man asked politely, indicating to the cushions to his left beside the table. The ink brush he held in his hand splattered across the scroll before him. The man grumbled annoyed as he tempted to wipe it away with his sleeve. The young man smiled as he came over and sat. "So, what is it you want?" the older man asked as he continued to write again.

"I'd like some advice."

"Go on," the older man said without raising his eyes from his work.

"There's a girl," the young man explained straight forwardly. He did not blush or even twitch. "I like her a lot…but I don't know how to tell her how I feel."

The older man paused and flicked his eyes at the young man. Just as quickly he went back to his work. "Does she feel the same?"

"I think so."

"Who is she?"

The young man shifted about awkwardly. "Do you have to know?"

"It's your choice," the older man remarked wryly, "but I'll find you out eventually."

The young man blatantly rolled his eyes. "Fine. It's Ira."

At this, the older man paused his hand for only a sliver of a second before he immediately resumed task. "She's a beautiful girl," he commented bluntly.

The young man's cheeks became tinged a pale red. "She's so much more then that! She's passionate, strong…an amazing bender, and…and…"

"I get the point Hakoda." The older man interrupted sternly. "My advice would be to tell her."

"But she's _royalty_…she might not want me."

The older man sighed. "Ira is not one to care about class or titles. Zuko raised her well. Luckily for you arranged marriage is not common anymore." He chuckled, "and being the son of the Avatar must have several points."

Hakoda stood up and respectfully bowed towards his father. "Thanks father." He started to walk towards the door, but stopped at the sound of his father's voice.

"Do you love her?" His head was up from his work and his grey eyes aflame with curiosity and a look of recognition perhaps in relation to his own past experiences.

"I think I do." Hakoda said with a trace of a smile.

The older man nodded and went back to his work. When the door closed he looked at the window with a wistful smile.


	11. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

* * *

"_Jealousy is the dragon in paradise; the hell of heaven; and the most bitter of the emotions because associated with the sweetest."_ -A.R. Orage

* * *

He could remember the first time he had ever seen her. She and Sokka had found him and it had been her holding him in her arms when he had opened his eyes. He had not known at the time that a hundred years had passed and that there was a war going on. For him, he was still a kid who had run away from home because he was afraid of being the Avatar. He had only been twelve years old. Yet when he had laid eyes on her something in his heart had been struck. Naturally it had begun to manifest itself as a childish crush, but over the months when they would go through much together, it had grown and emerged into _love_. It had become known to him in its complete entity when he had been told to let go of those he loved. He had thought of those he had lost and those who he had now. When his thoughts had come to her he had discovered that he could not. He would not do it, even if had meant not mastering the Avatar state. When they had been in danger, in a battle with too many foes, he had had to let go of her. Even if it could have meant her life. He had died seconds after that choice while in the Avatar state and it had been because of her choice to save him, to keep him from going, that he was here now.

After that day he had sworn that he would _never_ abandon her like he had done before. Yes, as the Avatar he had to save the world, but he would not leave her willingly unless there was no choice. No alternative. She did not know this. He was only twelve years old. Some things are impossible to say at that age, especially to a girl.

Now he had to say something. The end was coming near and before, when he had thought that he had might not come back, he had kissed her. A simple kiss, nothing more, nothing less, but it had meant the world to him. They did not discuss it when he had returned and their invasion had failed. He had been too afraid, still filled with that childish fear of rejection and shyness. Now he would proclaim it to her. There was little time for the next invasion would soon begin.

They were on a war balloon with the Fire Nation symbol contrasting against the stark red color of the balloon. They were in a metal compartment that was attached to it underneath. He was inside one of the rooms, but walked out onto the walkway that surrounded it. She was out there, but she was not alone. Another stood with her as they leaned against the railing. They spoke in low voices and he felt as if he were intruding onto something he shouldn't be. There was a look in her companion's golden eyes that he did not like at all. Her blue eyes were kind as ever, but there was a gleam, barely noticeable that was…He coughed gently to catch their attention.

Her companion stood up abruptly and with a quick apology proceeded to leave them alone. His golden eyes were apologetic as he connected eyes with Aang. Aang's expression had been an open book when he had looked at him. Right now, Aang felt a serpent rise in him that wanted to strike his friend. He pushed it away.

When he came up to her, the look in her eyes was nervous. He spoke first before she could say anything. "Katara, I need to talk to you about something."

She smiled at him warmly as she always did. "Alright."

This was the hard part, but he would do it this time! "Katara…I…you know I care for you, right?"

Her smile grew bigger. "And I care for you Aang."

His heart pounded loudly and he wondered if she could hear it. She did…? This meant... He leaned towards her and kissed her as he had before. When he looked at her as he pulled away he saw the surprise on her face. She raised a hand to her lips, but when he looked for the gleam, an expression of feelings on her face as he surely did, there was _none_. What did this mean? She spoke next, her voice filled to the brim with apologetic sincerity, "Aang…I don't care for you like that. I love you, but only as my friend."

Something in his chest strained uncomfortably. This was not possible…why? _Why?_ "Why not?" he demanded, unable to keep the pain from dripping into his words.

Her eyes flickered towards the doorway, into the room where everyone else was, where… "I never felt that way," she said back with regret in her voice, as if she had not wished to tell him, to break him apart.

He knew as her eyes had left his face _why _she did not. She probably did not know it herself, yet anyways, though_ he_ had by the expression in his eyes when he had been talking to her earlier. The serpent in his chest transformed into a monster, letting out a roar filled with agony. He could not believe it for he hoped...had automatically assumed that it would be him, not another.

The monster in him howled for revenge, to make _him_ pay for stealing her, even if unintentionally. Even if nothing had occurred between them. He tamed the monster as he walked away from her without speaking another word.

When he at last confronted the Fire Lord, he would be imbued with _nothing_. The world needed him, but he had _needed _her. A future without her in the way he wanted was not one he could possibly bear. The only thing he could feel was jealousy he had not known could be so bitter and desolate. He could not hate her or his friend, even if he wanted too. During that final battle, the Fire Lord would burn out like the dying flame just as he would that day. This way, his final thought had been, his jealousy would not be the only thing he could feel. He would be free _not_ to feel anything anymore.

He was only twelve years old.

* * *

A/N: I know Zutara will probably never happen in the show, but imagina Aang guessing that they liked each other or finding out they did?


	12. Future

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

I have not posted for awhile on this one. I plan to end it at chapter fifteen. Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

"_When I approach a child, he inspires in me two sentiments; tenderness for what he is, and respect for what he may become."_ –Louis Pasteur

* * *

"Get him!" A small child of golden skin commanded. The boy's grey eyes were enticed with laughter and a flushed face as he chased the running man before him. Out of nowhere, a petite girl with golden eyes latched herself onto the running man. The man fell over to his knees to be tackled by three more small figures, including the grey-eyed boy.

Aang roared with laughter as he rolled about with the children in the grass. A distance away three adult figures reclined and watched the scene before them. Appa lazed behind them, content in the sun. "Aang seems to be enjoying himself," Katara noted dryly.

Beside her, Zuko chuckled. "He's a favorite with the kids."

Mai let out a long sigh. Her golden eyes barely hid her humor. "He still acts like a kid himself."

Katara snorted and let her eyes float back onto her husband. His grey eyes, flashing with excitement and love, met hers. He smiled. Aang let himself be tackled again by the four different children with Hakoda taking the lead. It was the times like this, he mused while running, that he loved. The love of his life was here with one of his best friends. His kids and Zuko's were here together. Albeit that there were several people missing that he would have loved to be there. He could not recall any other time in his life that he had filled with pure content and joy. Was it possible that one could lead such a happy life? He preferred not to question it.

Hakoda now sat on top of his chest and Aang smiled at his first child. "We all got you, dad!" the six year old declared. He then stuck out his tongue at Aang. The only thing Aang could do was laugh. He could not have been the same way when he was that age, he thought amused. Hakoda was the leader and prankster out of the four children before him. Two belonged to Zuko. The second, his other son, was a pudgy toddler of two years. Blue orbs were solemn as the child plopped down next to his head.

Aang looked at Zuko's daughter and son, seeing Zuko and Mai in them. Yet he also saw the children themselves, things that were entirely their own, not their parents. It was strange to see himself and Katara in their children or to Zuko in his. Like weird miniature replications sometimes. Aang looked up at his son and was filled with silent wonder. These children, every child, was the future and he wondered what they would make of it.


	13. Duty

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Here is the newest one. Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

"_Everyone should carefully observe which way his heart draws him, and then choose that way with all his strength."_ –Hasidic saying

* * *

Duty versus the heart. It was a conflict he had struggled with all of his life thus far. Before he had chosen heart above duty and felt the consequences. Then when he had chose duty over the heart, he had almost lost when his heart loved most. A balance had been made. A fitting thing, considering he was suppose to maintain balance in the world and all. He was glad that such a truce between the two had been met at last.

Unfortunately, he was breaking that rule of his own making. Right now he was supposed to be traveling to the Ba Sing Se for a meeting between the nations. An annual event he supervised while deals and issues affecting the nations were discussed. It was a way of creating friendship and trust. Instead, he had chosen heart first but regret only with a slight twinge as another scream echoed down the hallway.

Screams filled with agony echoed down the hallway and seemed to be stuck in his ears. He was not allowed in, but he saw women scurry in and scurry out as they went about to get what was needed. Katara was in labor with their first child.

The only other time he had been around childbirth was when Katara had helped the couple they had been escorting to Ba Sing Se give birth to their daughter Hope. That women had not screamed like Katara did now…

_It sounded like she was dying…_

Aang shook his head. Yes, he was glad that he was here for her now. Heart over the duty, just this once…

_Was she going to leave him all alone?_

Aang held his face in his hands as he waited long hours for her screaming to stop…

When it was over, she had smiled at him with tired eyes. He had held her hand and looked down at the small wonders that lay in her arms. She had almost lost herself to bring their child into the world…_Heart and duty_… Aang looked at her eyes with the same love she held in her own. Their newborn slept in her arms.

_He would always be the Avatar. _

_The two would always conflict. _

_Yet he would always be there for her, even if he had to forsake his duty…_

_And he did not regret it. Not one bit._


	14. Present Moment

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

This one is very short but a good one I think. Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

"_Life can be found only in the present moment. The past is gone, the future is not yet here, and if we do not go back to ourselves in the present moment, we cannot be in touch with life."_ –Thich Nhat Hanh

* * *

The sun was setting over the capital of Ba Sing Se. He approached her and to him she had never looked more beautiful in that precious moment. Pink tinged her dark cheeks as she blushed. She was dressed in the style of the Earth Kingdom and it suited her dark complexion. A pale pink flower was in her hair, matching her blushing face. He almost gulped as she put a hand on his shoulder. Then he was hugging her, but now it was _different…_

Now she knew.

They both paused and looked at the beautiful sunset. Aang was enticed with such overwhelming love and hope in those moments. Then _it _happened. She leaned it to kiss him. It had been him before, not her. He had dreamed of a time when she would come to him. He returned the kiss.

Everything was just so…right.

He _loved_ her. He always had.

And now she loved him.

He was the Avatar and had his duties to the world. A world that needed healing and love. Katara had helped to heal him and he had loved _because_ of her. Aang was going to return that to the world.

He did not know what the future held and that was perfectly fine with him. Now was the present and it was almost too perfect. He had love, friendship, and hope…

And that was all he needed.


	15. Inheritance

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

This one is...I don't know where it came from. Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

"_Those who love deeply never grow old; they may die of old age, but they die young."_ –Sir Arthur Pinero

* * *

Unlike Roku before him, he had lived many more years than he would have thought possible at the age of twelve. He was reminded of Kyoshi for she had lived to almost two hundred years old. Now he lay on his pallet in a simple, but endearing room that held many memories for him in the Southern Air Temple. The room had a golden glow about it as sunlight beamed through the window.

He loved his home. It was here that all of his children had been born. Here for the first time with Katara at the age of eighteen he had…

They had married in Ba Sing Se with Iroh doing the ceremonies. His friends had visited him throughout the years and he had traveled the world much of his youth. After his first child had been born, things had changed. He had settled down more, but not completely.

He sighed wistfully. Aang did not regret anything and soon….very soon…he would be seeing his beloved wife once more. She had passed only months ago. He missed her. It hurt everyday…

His eldest sat beside him, watching with blue eyes. "Dad?"

Aang opened his eyes and looked at his son. He was older now, middle-aged in fact with his own family. He was a waterbender. Aang could proudly state that after having eight children, he had over twenty grand-children. Five of his children had been airbenders, three waterbenders, and one…one had not been a bender. His people would not disappear with him. They would live on in his children and their children. Their numbers were growing once more. The next Avatar would be trained by his second, a beloved daughter who was a master in Airbending.

Most of his family lived in the Southern Temple with him, except for several of his waterbending children. The youngest, the non-bender…He did not speak to any of them. If there was anything he did regret, it would be their falling out long ago…

They had named him Saicho, which meant "fortunately born." Who were they to have known he would not be a bender? He had been born with dark hair, golden skin, and Aang's grey eyes. He had been the youngest, younger than the eldest by almost fifteen years. He had grown up traveling with them the most for the others had been old enough to be left alone at times. Saicho was handsome, intelligent, and fierce like his mother. When he reached twelve years of age…

"_Dad, I am leaving," He declared to a shocked Aang and Katara. _

"_Why?" Katara demanded, angry at such a declaration. He was still her precious boy. _

"_I am going to go train to be a warrior. I am not a bender….I have never belonged in this family," Saicho explained with bitter feeling. They had always raised him with love and had not ever treated him any differently from his siblings. He was loved by all of them. So why…? _

"_You are a part of this family!" Katara said horrified, "How can you say such a thing?"_

_Saicho scowled on his young face. "How do you think it feels to be the son of the Avatar and not be a bender?"_

_Aang and Katara could not find the words for they did __**not**__ know. Saicho had left them in anger, but they had let him go…_

"Is Saicho here?" Aang asked his eldest weakly.

"No, Dad," He replied sympathetically, "He's not coming."

Aang closed his eyes. _If only…_

"He loves you."

Aang sighed. "I know," He murmured, "Tell him that I…I am sorry I did not understand."

"I will."

"You are in charge now," Aang continued weakly. Somehow he did not feel old...he felt young even now. "Take care of our family."

"I won't let you down."

"I know," Aang replied with a smile. "I know."

Avatar Aang than passed with his first born son present. That son led the family he was to and Saicho…he eventually returned to the Southern Temple, regretful for not being there that one last time. Little did he know that he would be the one to be the father to one of the greatest Airbenders in the next generation.


	16. Consideraton

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

I usually do not write for Taang, but here it goes for this one. Thanks for reading and please review!

* * *

"_One of the most beautiful gifts in the world is the gift of encouragement. When someone encourages you, that person helps you over a threshold you might otherwise never have crossed on your own."_–John O'Donohue

* * *

Aang opened his eyes as he finished meditating. An exquisite sun was rising before him. The mountains that surrounded the Southern Air Temple were dark and eclipsed with mist. The sun was rising above them, creating a golden light that touched everything. The sky above was a deep purple and the stars were starting to fade. It was as if he were looking out onto a soft, golden heaven he could not touch.

The small white candles it front of him he extinguished as easily as they had lived with a careless wave of his hand. He was very aware of the pitter-patter of small feet behind him. A petite frame threw himself onto his back and he rolled over with a laugh. Bright blue eyes shined down at him from a pale face. Already at four years old, little Gyatso showed all the promising signs of being a waterbender. Aang had wondered briefly if it would have been more fitting for his son to have a Water Tribe name, but then the youngster had shown all of the signs of being an innocent prankster like his namesake. Gyatso would be a great waterbender one day… just like his mother.

"Dad!" Gyatso pouted on his chest. Aang sat up and held his son on his lap. Gyatso squirmed. "Aunt Toph woke me up again!"

Aang chuckled, much to his son's annoyance. Toph had been practicing her earthbending every morning, much to his son's displeasure. The child enjoyed his sleep as much as Sokka did. "Dad, Aunt Toph told me I have my mom's eyes," Gyatso said suddenly. He looked up at Aang with innocent curiosity. "Is that true?"

The hurt that was always there expanded every time he asked an innocent question. It was getting worse now that Gyatso was getting older and in the process more curious. "Yeah, you do," Aang admitted with a forced smile. For every time he looked at his son's eyes, he had to avoid the stabbing pain that came with it. Had it already been four years ago?

Aang did not stay any place very long with his son, but if any place could be called home it was here. They came here when they needed to and stayed as long as they wanted. Toph had come to travel with them for awhile, saying that Gyatso needed a "womanly influence." Aang had almost laughed when she had said that. She was still the tough earthbender through and through.

"Why don't you go play with Momo for awhile?" Aang offered. Momo chitter-chattered as he swept down from a nearby tree and onto his son's arm. Gyatso only giggled and started to run off. "Not too far and be careful!" Aang yelled after his son with a worried gaze. That boy was the only thing he had left of her…

"You sound like a nagging mother, kind of like my own parents," Toph drawled as she walked onto the touching scene.

Aang turned around and smiled. "He's growing up to fast for me to handle at times," He said bemused.

Toph plopped down next to him onto the ground like an earthquake. "You know, this is the first time I've been here," She remarked absent-mindedly. Aang looked at the golden light touching her skin. She was beautiful, but it rarely showed when she had all of her armor up. He was surprised he had not noticed it before. But then the last four years had been….he had not been himself for the longest time. "Usually you're supposed to respond, you know, like "I'm glad you're here" or "Thanks for coming," Toph continued with open sarcasm.

"I don't bring people here," Aang responded with an abashed face that she could not see, "This place is my home."

"Not a good pick, twinkle toes, this place is not very lively."

Aang shrugged, as always he forgot she could not see him. She was so strong that he forgot it easily. "I grew up here."

Toph yawned while stretching her arms. "You hear about Zuko?"

Aang looked at her sharply. "What happened? Something bad?"

"No," She continued while punching him in the arm. "Zuko finally caught up. He's a dad now."

"Oh," Aang replied, proud for his friend but wondering… "How did you know before me?"

"Because I am able to receive letters. I'm not traveling around nonstop, air-head." Toph shook her head. "His daughter was born a _few_ _months_ ago."

Toph was the only one now. Everyone else was married and with kids. A thought crossed his mind if it bothered her at all. Then he remembered he was the only other one not married. Not now anyways. Aang pushed the thoughts of _her_ away. "So, everyone pressuring you to get married?" Toph asked with an air of teasing. "I heard that a lot of girls have been pursuing you whenever you actually set your twinkle toes on the ground for once."

Aang grimaced. They had been, no thanks to Iroh. Zuko had not been any help either. The whole world thought it to be their personal affair! Who else would be there to teach the next Avatar after himself. He was the _only _one who could have an airbending child, or at least possibly. And Gyatso…Gyatso was a waterbender. Aang could see their reasoning but he did not like it. Not one bit. "Yeah, unfortunately," He grumbled.

"Aang, I'm shocked. Most men dream having tons of girls chase after them willing to…" Toph did not need to finish her sentence before Aang cut her off with a return punch in the arm. "Hey, you can't hit your teacher!"

"You're not my teacher anymore."

"Oh…right," Toph admitted with an annoyed face, "But you are messing with a powerful earthbender."

"I am the Avatar, that pretty much beats it."

"Yeah, it does," Toph replied grudgingly with respect. A silence filled the air between them as the sun continued to rise.

"What's Gyatso doing?" Aang asked idly.

"Still playing with Momo and Appa has joined in." Loud crashing sound could be heard from the distance.

Aang sighed and started to get up. "I should go check on him."

"Aang?"

He looked back at Toph and the way she had spoke…the way she sat now…she looked _delicate_. Breakable for one of the few times he had ever seen. "Yeah?"

"If you ever want someone to throw some rocks at the girls," Toph offered with a grin, losing that look he had just witnessed, "I'll do it for you for free."

"Thanks Toph. I'll keep that in mind." Aang walked off to find his troublesome son. He had only recently started to feel better over the last year…ever since….

He did not think he could _love _someone again. Not in the way he had with Katara. Now that she was gone part of him was missing. But then…why did Toph's amused grin float in his mind, even if only for a second?


	17. New Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

This one is set right after the finale. Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

"_In peace the sons bury their fathers, but in war the fathers bury their sons."_ –Croesus

* * *

Aang walked through the lower ring of Ba Sing Se, enjoying the sounds of a liberated people. Children played freely amongst the streets and adults when about their business as if it were any other day. He had left the others back at Iroh's tea shop. A warm sun greeted him as he went down another dusty alleyway. It was then that he noticed something he had not seen before.

A graveyard.

The plot was small but cramped with the simple stone markers. One singled tree stood in a corner. Its green leaves trembled against the wind. Aang saw a figure of a man dressed in poor Earth Kingdom clothing hovering over one of the markers. He carefully walked over and saw the man on his knees bowing his head. Several sticks of incense burned before him with a small offering of flowers. Aang turned to leave, not wanting to disrupt the man. "Avatar?" The man called out in a rough voice. Aang looked back over at haunted brown eyes. The man's skin was dark from the sun and he had the air of being a menial worker.

Aang smiled. "Yeah, that's me."

The man's brown eyes widened at the confirmation. "It is an honor to meet you," He replied with a bow. "My name is Hiro."

Aang returned the gesture. He could not but help his curiosity. "Who are you here for?"

Hiro's face darkened with pain. "My son," He said with a nod towards the marker, "He died trying to protect the city from the Fire Nation. A few of the soldiers tried…and failed."

"I'm sorry."

Hiro's eyes brightened somehow. "It's an unnatural thing for fathers to bury their sons," He said in a sorrowful tone, "But now others won't be faced with that prospect thanks to you." His tanned face looked at Aang respectfully. "I thank you for that Avatar." Aang did not feel like being thanked. Instead he felt guilt. Tremendous guilt. He did not have it often anymore thinking on what could have been. Yet sometimes, like now, he wished he had not slept for those hundred years. Hiro looked at him with anxious eyes. "Avatar, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Aang replied. He looked at all of the markers. "Did all of them die because of the war?"

Hiro eyed the other markers with careful consideration. "Some," He answered with a shrug, "Some of them fathers, but mostly they are sons." Aang bowed towards Hiro and walked quickly away from the graveyard. The war was over now. No more fathers' would have to bury their son's because of the war. It was a time of peace. Things were going to change for the better. He was going to see to that.


	18. Consideration II

Avatar: I do not own Avatar.

Well, sorry for not updating for awhile. Life has way of being busy you know! This is a sequel to my earlier piece, "Consideration." I don't know why but it stuck with me somehow. Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

"_When one door of happiness closes, another opens; but often we look so long at the closed door that we do not see the one which has been opened for us."_ –Helen Keller

* * *

"_But…you're the Avatar!"_

That voice…always…it cried in his dreams. A voice permeated with _pain_ and _denial_. Someone who could not grasp in that singular moment of horror that he was not all powerful. He had amazing, awe-inspiring strength and control of the elements, especially with the Avatar State. Yet there are some things beyond his control. Even his life was at times.

The one thing he could not control that he wished he could have was _life_. The Avatar cannot bring the dead back from the Spirit World. However much he might desire it. That shadowed voice was now instilled in his dreams, sometimes even his waking moments.

"…_you're the Avatar!" Cerulean eyes, the same shade as hers, were frantic with disbelief. The need to believe otherwise…that it could not be true!_ _"You can't just let her die! Save her!"_

_Oh…how he had wished that…desperately…_

_But…but she was already gone! And had left behind…._

…_a son…_

Aang opened his eyes and stared up at the tan ceiling of his room. He could feel the small form of Gyatso breathing next to him. He put an arm gingerly around his son and held the boy close. His mind flashed briefly to his conversation with Toph that morning. Later in the day, she had said in her stark, blunt way, _"You should be happy, twinkle-toes. You have a son to raise." She paused and propped Gyatso up on her hip. "She wouldn't want you to burden yourself like you are."_

She was right…sweetly, tortuously right about that.

...Guilt!....Guilt!.....GUILT!

It breathed in him. It held him in a bitter embrace in his thoughts. Sometimes…like that morning….They would retreat, if only for a little awhile. He wished…no, _wanted_, to be able to drive it away. Yet every time…every time…he looked at Gyatso's blue eyes he felt a stab of hardened regret in his heart. Not for his son. Never upon his son!

It was for his failure to keep his son's mother in the world. Gyatso _deserved_ to have a mother. He…he wanted what he could not reach on his own, even if Gyatso was his only reason now. As the Avatar, he owned the world his duty. He still did his duty, but it was not for them. The only people he had loved in his life had been taken from him: his people…Katara…and even her brother who _hated_ him now.

It was not fair!

That is why Gyatso gave him reason and even a smudge of _hope_ that it could one day be different. Aang looked down at his son's peaceful face. He recalled the way Toph had tenderly held his son.

_Would it be so wrong?_

Aang shook his head, blaming his exhaustion, and fell back into an anguished sleep.

"_But…you're the Avatar!"_

Over and Over.


	19. Mingled Yarn

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Here is the latest addition. Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

"_The web of our life is of a mingled yarn, good and ill together."_ –William Shakespeare

* * *

Life has a way of being bittersweet, even at its fullest moments. When their son had been born, Aang could not have been any happier. For the first five years of their son's life, Aang knew nothing but joy with his son and beloved wife. Katara was the only woman he could ever love with such a passion and loyalty. Somehow he knew that it could all come crashing down upon them, but he did not hold onto such foreboding ideas.

Instead, he lived life. Aang had his duties as the Avatar, but also as a husband and father. He had his friends, he had the world. Aang thought that such joy could not last forever.

And it did not.

There came a time when his small son _died_….

He believed himself to be the cause. He had not been there to protect him!

Now, as he stood over his son's marker, only months later, flashbacks merged before his eyes….

"_Dad! Look at me!" Hi son cried excited. The child had just performed his first feat of bending…_

"_Uncle Sokka says I act like seal-penguin! Is that true?" The boy stated annoyed with a wrinkled brow. Katara came over and soothed her son's irritated feelings…._

"_Dad!" He cried joyfully, jumping onto his dad as he came home from a month long absence…_

_His son's eyes looking at him when he first held him in his arms….his first word….his first steps…._

Aang opened his eyes and felt the tears come freely down his face. Katara did not blame him. He knew that. She tried to act as if everything was alright…but it was not! Aang remembered learning how Iroh had lost his son…

The war had taken lots of sons, he supposed. But why in a time of peace, did _his son_ have to die? A sob became stuck in his throat that made him sound like he was choking. A warm hand touched his shoulder comfortingly. Aang turned over to see the understanding eyes of his wife. He took her into his arms and cried on her shoulder. He held onto his only anchor against the tide of grief.


	20. Observations

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Here is one for attempted humor. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

"_To exist is to change, to change is to mature, to mature is to go on creating oneself endlessly."_ –Henri Bergson

* * *

Change is part of life. It is the very thing that makes the boy become the man. Or the little girl to become the woman at long last. Change is a necessary part of the fabric of life. He knew that…sweet spirits, he of all people knew about change. As the Avatar, he knew traditionally it was for the best, good or ill. Well, he thought wryly, depending on the circumstances…

As the Avatar, he was the most powerful person in the world, simply put. Yet what can an Avatar do….any father truly do…when their little girl has grown up? She already had in the last few months, but he, as any father might, had not seen it until it was smack in front of his face! There he had been, enjoying a quiet stroll with Momo through the gardens of the Fire Nation's Royal Palace. They were visiting his old friend Fire Lord Zuko…

_He heard a giggle, a bright sound filled with expectation and anticipation. He knew that laugh. Aang peeked around the corner to spot his daughter in the arms of…Zuko's son?! He felt a tirade of protection wash over him. Why, he was ready to storm over there and…! Aang let out a long breath. That was not a usual characteristic for him, but to see his little girl in the arms of a boy…any boy really… _

_He pulled his head back as he saw the boy tilt his head down to his daughter's face. He walked away, very quickly to say the least._

And here he now sat in his room with a brooding expression. His daughter and the Crown Prince? What was the world coming to? "Aang?" He turned his head around to see his wife's smiling face. Their daughter had her eyes…that same sky-blue shade he loved. "What's wrong?"

He felt like a nervous twelve-year old again as he tried to find the words. "I…err…saw…her and…"

Katara let out a gentle laugh and he felt her hand touch his shoulder gently. "It's alright. I already know about it."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He demanded irritated.

"I thought you knew," She replied with a shrug. "Besides, she's old enough to make her own mind about this sort of thing."

"I need to have a talk with this boy."

Katara squeezed his shoulder firmly. "No, you don't." She warned him firmly. "I won't have you scaring off every boy who likes our daughter. And she likes him very much."

Aang let out a long sigh. "Does Zuko know?"

"Hmmm…I don't know. Why don't you go ask him?"

Aang stood up immediately. If he could not talk to the son, then he could with the father at least! He had known Zuko's children all of their lives, he loved them as if they were family. Yet to see his little girl in that boy's arms…

He twitched.

She was growing up. He was not going to deny that fact. But he was going to have a long talk with Zuko about this never the less.


	21. Sacred Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Here is the latest one. Thanks for reading and please review!

* * *

"_There is sacredness in tears. They are not the mark of weakness, but of power. They speak more eloquently than then thousand tongues. They are messengers of overwhelming grief…and unspeakable love."_ –Washington Irving

* * *

A man is not supposed to cry. He is not supposed to let crystalline waters escape from hooded eyes. That is a stigma of being a male. A man is strong no matter what the situation is. To wail out his inner pain and anguish publically…it something he should shudder at the thought of. Aang had always been one to express himself openly and honestly, except for the whole crying situation. Not to say that he never had…it was something he had always avoided. Even now in his old age, even when Sokka had passed on and his bison Appa.

He had grown up into a man. A man should not cry.

It was now in the privacy of their room that he struggled with this notion. She lay on their bed. Eyes closed. Shallow breathing. In her old age, she was still beautiful to him. Her once dark hair was now white as the snowy world she had been raised in. The wrinkles on her face were the mirror of their beloved life together. People die, it a part of life, and he knew that extremely well.

He wanted to be strong for her and not to show her how much pain he was in. He held back the tirade of grief that threatened to swamp him. One day he would see her again. Aang gently brushed back stray hairs from her placid forehead. She was so cold, frigid like the icy winter. Aang clenched his eyes shut to keep similar waters from wafting up.

Her eyes shuddered open, but he did not notice for his were closed. A hand, gentle, but shaking, touched his forearm with a loving touch. "Aang?" She called; her voice was the barest whisper of whispers.

He opened his eyes.

"It's alright to cry," She continued with extreme difficulty written on her face. "I love you."

The dam broke.

One, than other, than other, silently wriggled down his pale cheeks. He took her hand into his own larger ones. Aang looked down at their interlocked hands. They were bony and sun-spotted by old age. They were great together and she was his entire world, though he did have the world to take care of.

He looked back at her face. Her eyes were open, but had transformed into a blank sheet. The tears fell more for awhile.

But he did not cry after that.

They would be together again one day.


	22. Dance

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

I thought to go for a more light-hearted one this time. Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

"_Dance is the hidden language of the soul."_ -Martha Graham

* * *

The last time they had danced together it had been in the cave, before the end of the war. It had been full of Fire Nation school children who had no idea how to dance. He had seen her sitting there and of course his heart had throbbed at the prospect of her dancing with him. She had accepted his offer. Together they had moved, part of it was their true bending movements, but was a rhythm of dance never the less. To him, it had been one of passionate longing for someone he almost believed unattainable.

Today was the day they would dance once again. Back then, he would not have been able to believe that the war was won and she was with him. But that is how it was. They were at the Fire Nation Palace and celebrating with a huge feast and party, courtesy of Fire Lord Zuko. He had called it his idea of a "welcoming party." Aang now sat at the low table with Zuko and Mai to the left of him. Katara sat to his right, engaged in conversation with a Fire Nation noble of all people. The space before the table was a courtyard, filled with the few brave dancers. Zuko was attempting to bring it back into mainstream Fire Nation culture. Aang turned to Katara with a bright smile. "Katara, do you want to dance?"

She glanced at the floor nervously. "In front of all these people, I don't know…"

Aang had already stood up and snatched her hand into his. He pulled her after him as she babbled nervously. It was like before as they stood before each other. No, Aang thought, this time it was different.

Their dance this time was not of secretive longing. It had become into one of graceful hope and promise. When he looked into her joy embraced eyes and saw her flushing face, Aang could only smile dazzlingly in return. Everyone was watching them, just as the schoolchildren had in the cave, but it was only him and her.

She was the bright light in his world.

She always would be.


	23. Smile

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Here is the latest one after not updating in forever! I am only going to go to number 25. Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

"_Everytime you smile at someone, it is an action of love, a gift to that person, a beautiful thing."_ -Mother Teresa

* * *

Working as the Avatar is not always fun or pleasurable. In fact, it can be downright nasty and unpleasant sometimes. The current Avatar returned to their makeshift home, one of his many campsites he had made over the years, with an ugly frown. He was in a foul mood, which is rare for him to say the least. Appa growled out to him and he ignored him with a wave of his hand. He practically collapsed in front of the merrily, burning fire.

"Hey, Aang!" She called joyfully. He looked up to see the woman of his life strolling back into their campsite. She always wore blue still these days just as he did his own people's colors. Her bright blue eyes shined like the stars when she looked at him. A small frown formed between her dark brows. "You okay?"

"No!" He snapped. "That village doesn't seem to get it through their thick skulls that the war is over!"

Katara sat herself down beside him and attempted to put an arm on his shoulder. Aang brushed her off gently as he continued to rant. "We've been at this for days now….and for two years now we've been traveling all over the world like this! When will it end, all of this hate still?"

"It won't, Aang," Katara replied considerately. "This will take time and since you're the Avatar. It won't end for you."

Aang nodded. He knew his responsibilities. Somehow that still made his shoulders slump over. Why could he not have lived in a time of easy peace such as Avatar Kuruk? He looked over at Katara and somehow the burdens lightened in his young heart. She smiled at him and he could not help to smile right back at her.

"I'll be with you the whole way," Katara affirmed tenderly, "I'll be here."

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Aang asked.

Katara's smile widened. "It doesn't hurt to say it."

"I love you, Katara."

"I love you too."


	24. Mothers

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

This is a late posting in honor of mother's day. Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

"_I miss thee, my Mother! Thy image is still  
The deepest impressed on my heart."  
_-Eliza Cook

* * *

"I miss my mother," She said softly with one hand touching her necklace at the base of her throat. They sat beside each other, looking at the setting sun that casted a golden light on the frozen tundra. Aang put a comforting arm around his wife's shoulders. Today was the anniversary of her mother's death. She turned to look at him with questioning blue orbs. "What was your mother like?"

Aang almost made a noise of surprise. She had not ever asked about his parents. In fact, he had not ever really thought of them…even his mother. "I never knew her," He replied with a careless shrug. "All children would go to different temples depending on what sex they were and when they were born."

"Really?" Katara asked with a startled frown. She touched his cheek lightly. "How does it work than, marriage, kids?"

"Any airbender can leave and get married, but usually they just have a onetime deal with one of the other airbenders. Besides, all children go to the temple if they are airbenders," He stated in a dead-pan voice. That had been the way of his people. It did not…should not…bother him so. He gave her a cheeky grin.

Katara fingered her necklace thoughtfully. "At least I got to know my mother," She remarked quietly with a hint of sorrow. Aang could not help to feel the slight pang of envy quake through his being. He had not known his parents. Of course they were dead now, but…

Aang tried to recall anything about his parents, but nothing came. Only one memory, forgotten until now, exploded before his waking eyes like a firework…

_A pair of grey eyes, exactly like his, looking at him with a mixture of joy and grief. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes…his mother…_

"Aang, you okay?" Katara asked concerned.

Aang squeezed her shoulder in a reassuring gesture. "I'm fine," He murmured. "Tell me about your mother."

"She was kind, loving," Katara responded after a moment of careful consideration. "She was always there for Sokka and I. She…she always seemed to understand, no matter what." Katara looked at Aang with her bright cerulean eyes. "I hope to be such a mother as her someday."

Aang smiled at the thought of their someday children. He would want their child…his daughter…to have her eyes; the eyes that he had woken up to after a hundred-year sleep. He kissed her forehead lovingly. Katara tilted her head up for a kiss and Aang pressed his own against her willing lips. He hoped to be a father someday, yet he had no example for himself. He had not known his mother or father. The thought of Gyatso came to him, the man who had been his father-figure and mentor.

Aang could not help, but to smile mentally.

* * *

A/N: Part of this one-shot scene was also inspired by the fanfiction story The Gift by Wolvenfire86, which I suggest you all go read!


	25. Heartbeat

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

This is the last post for this series. Thanks for reading and _please_ review.

* * *

"_Happiness pulses with every beat of my heart."_ -Emily Logan Decens

* * *

Aang sat on his usual spot on Appa as they flew through the wispy clouds. The sun was starting to head for the western sky, but still golden like the color of Zuko's eyes, Aang thought. He sat, wondering about his friend that he had just seen. It was the first time…the first time…he had ever seen Zuko so completely…_happy…_

He had been there for Zuko's marriage to Mai, something they had all been expecting for the last three years. Aang paused, breathing in the slightly chilly air as it breezed around him. When would he get married? Would he ever?...They had not talked about it at all…

Others might find it strange that the Avatar, the most powerful man in the word, well, young man, was afraid of asking someone such a question.

Aang turned his head around to see Katara warding off Momo as she attempted to sew up Sokka's pants for the tenth million time. Sokka sat near her, lost at making goo-goo eyes at Suki. They sat together, chatting off in their own little happy world. Katara scowled at Momo's ran off with her needle, but her eyes were drawn to Aang's staring ones.

"Aang?" She asked, "You're staring at me."

Aang shook himself out of it with a cheeky grin. "I was thinking about Zuko's wedding," He said, quickly with recovery, "What did you think?"

"It was nice," She said with a shrug, "Not really my taste though."

They were so close…on the borderline of breaching the subject…

"I'd like to have our wedding according to Water Tribe custom," Katara continued matter-of-factly, "I don't know what your people did."

Aang gaped at her. A familiar warmth expanded his chest like a balloon that could make him fly into the sun. _She wanted to marry him. Perhaps not now, but someday…_

"Aang?"

"I…uh…."

Katara gazed at him with raised eyebrows.

"You want to marry me?" Aang asked suddenly.

Katara looked startled, but replied never the less. "Yes. Don't you?"

Aang could feel the blush rising to his cheeks for Sokka and Suki were at last beginning to pay attention to them with curious faces. "I do," He paused and looked at Katara. "My life would not be complete if not for you."

Katara smiled slowly and slid down beside him, taking him into her arms. Aang could feel her thrumming heart against her chest, reminding him of his own heartbeat. One that pounded and sang with happiness because of her.


End file.
